fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the Evil: Eight Bit
Behind the Evil: The Void's Baddest Villains And were live in 3...2...1... Eight: 'Hello, I'm Eight Bit, and you're watching Behind the Evil. ''segment plays. '''Interviewer: ''while footage of Eight Bit plays onscreen.: Eight Bit is the first villain to appear in the Voidverse series. Taking the stereotypical role, he captures Sixty Four's love interest and holds her hostage, waiting for Sixty to rescue. While that first story barely strays away from that bare-bones setup, through the rest of The Sixty Four Saga we learn a lot more about our teenage evildoer, including the fact that his bad nature may not be as concrete as it appears... ''cuts to the shot focused on Eight Bit sitting in a chair, ready to receive questions. Interviewer: '''What compelled you to take Sixty's Nintendo 64 system? I'm sure by now people have realized your ultimate goal was not to win at some gaming convention. '''Eight: Well, of course not, the point was for him to come to my house asking for it back, then I would calmly but forcefully explain that Amy was to be mine and if he ever got within a 30-foot radius of her I would personally, well, kill him. Of course that isn't what happened, story of my freaking life right there. Interviewer: 'Was that the start of your uncontrollable jealousy of him? '''Eight: '''Oh no, we've had a few run-ins before that. I can remember this one time, Sixty was uh, invited to a pool party at Amy's house, and I, well, wasn't. Granted we were like 8 or 9 at the time and couldn't really...''feel sexual attraction much, but I was so enraged that I didn't get to see her and Sixty did that I snuck into the party. Literally, I hopped the fence and- '''Interviewer: You...snuck in, to a little girl's party? Eight: WE WERE ALL KIDS, OKAY? THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT. Interviewer: I think it's a good time to move on... Eight: Now he won't even let me finish my story... Interviewer: '''How did you realize that you had Void powers? '''Eight: It was actually right when I first used them. You know, when I said "You're about to DIE!" to Sixty. I was just going to beat him to the ground, but instead I opened this...portal. I went along with it and discovered the rest of my power afterwards. Interviewer: Do you consider yourself- Eight: Excuse me. Water, please? Interviewer: Mr. Eight Bit, I'm trying to- member brings him water. Eight: Yeah, that's great, thanks. drink. Interviewer: Uh, hello- Eight: Hm? Interviewer: The interview is not over... Eight: Oh yeah, I know. Go on. Interviewer: Sighs. Um...oh right, yes, why is it that you feel this "entitlement" to Amy? Why does she mean so much to you? Eight: Simply put, if Sixty got most any girl I would've taken the same action. Consider this: you're the upper-class son of the mayor of your city and you have a middle-class nobody as your only friend. Just when you think you've hit the lowest and things will start looking up, he gets a girlfriend before you do. Interviewer: Um, well, you could just find another single- Eight: No, no, no, it's not about that, it's the fact that I'm statistically better than Sixty, so for him to go and defy the basic principle of classes like that, wouldn't that make you the least bit mad? Interviewer: I guess, but I would just move on- Eight: But you're 13! You can't move on! You're not matured enough to do that! JUST SAY YOU WOULD BE ENRAGED, IT ISN'T THAT HARD. Interviewer: AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS?! Silence. Interviewer: breath. ''I'm sorry. Please, can we move on? '''Eight:' Of course. Interviewer: Okay. Please, tell me about when you turned Amy into that demonic monster- Eight: Agh, that was horrible of me. Completely Void powers doing the work there. Interviewer: Do you think it's weird that Sixty was plagued with dreams about that event before it happened? Eight: ...He was? Shit... Interviewer: I'm sorry? Eight: Oh, oh, I mean uh, shoot... Interviewer: No, no, we're perfectly rated for use of such language, but why the distress in the first place? Eight: The dream was meant for Amy. It was to threaten her to side with me. Interviewer: But, what about in the beginning, where Sixty is featured and- Eight: Yeah. He would witness her death, and then he would be next. It was a threat for her. Interviewer: Um...oh...okay... Eight: Is this going to mess up the continuity or something? Interviewer: past the camera lens, goes around to the back. Now that you mention it, uh, cameraman sir, can we cut that out? Cameraman: This is recording live, sir, we're not editing this, and frankly, you're making this seem really unprofessional- Interviewer: behind the camera, Eight slowly rises from his chair. No, it's fine, here, give me the camera, I'll cut the film and no one will know the difference. cameraman out of the way and begins to wrestle with camera. Cameraman: Sir, we've gone digital for a long- ah, forget it... walks off. stands up and runs off the set, as Interviewer knocks the camera to the ground. The shock stops the camera and the episode ends. Category:Episodes